Helmets are rugged devices that are designed to absorb severe impacts while protecting the wearer's head. However, helmets are also ornamental items that are often fancifully adorned with elaborate paint designs and coveted appliqués. Thus, it is desired to avoid any scarring of a helmet during manual transportation of the helmet, such as when carrying the helmet while traveling in a car or airplane. U.S. Pat. No. 6,711,752 describes a cover for encompassing and protecting a helmet. A helmet cover may also present various decorative, ornamental, or informational designs, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,881.